New School New Crushes
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: Jennifer, a new girl, catches the eyes of both a vampire,Andrew, and a werewolf, Embry, who will she pick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Me own Twilight.

Emeline's POV  
"Jen, you just moved here and you want to get a boyfriend." I said unsupported. "Yes why not wouldn't you want a boyfriend." She retorted going through her closet to find an outfit to wear tommorow. I live with Jen and her dad since my parent's divorce. Jen pulled out a pair of black jeans, a blood red blouse with ruffles on the side and a pair of black flats. Jen's long brown hair got in her face if she didn't pull it up, so she always wore it up.

"I've been here for two weeks and not even the school's player has looked at me." Jen said talking about some guy at Fork's high. "He's a jerk and you need better." I said sitting on her vanity chair. "So tommorow's Friday and we don't go to school on Monday." Jen said painting her pinky nail. "Guy spotting at the beach." I guessed. She nodded and said " You know me so well."

"I saw some guys last week they were like huge." I said remembering them. "Black hair, funny smirk, and acts like a player." Jen said knowing who it was. "Yeah, his name's Paul something." I replied. "Meraz and he's the hugest player in the state of Washington." Jen said with disgust. "Ah so older than us." I said he looked like he was 21 or 22. "19 or 20 I think." Jen guessed.

"I'm going to bed you're boring me." Jen said walking back to her room. I knew she was kidding so I didn't say anything. The thing is Jen is my best friend and always make sure I'm taken care of first. Especially when it comes to dating. We're both single now and she only goes guy spotting to find me a boyfriend. I want her to be happy with a guy instead of worrying about me.

The guys I like and the guys Jen likes are so diffrent. I want a guy that can carry on a conversation and is smart. Jen wants a guy that is shy and very funny once you get to know him. I fell asleep.

* * *

Jennifer's POV  
I woke up to my alarm clock, got a shower, dried my hair and got dressed. My hair was pulled back in a high pony tail which was braided. "Emeline, hurry or you'll be late." I yelled knocking on her door. Emeline would rather take her car then ride with me on my bike. "I'm leaving." I yelled grabbin my canvas bag and helmet. I rode to school and parked near a volvo. I didn't care that I parked by the famous Edward Cullen.

He has a girlfriend but I still think he's gay. Bella's okay I mean I don't know her. Emeline parked her truck by my bike and we walked together. "He's a pompous jerk." I said pointing over to Edward. Emeline nodded and said " You barely know him." I walked to my first period and sat down sure enough I was science partners with Mike Newton. He was flirting so much I said " Newton your chances of dating me are so slim Jenny Creig would be jealous."

People laughed even Edward. I looked behind me and there he was with Bella. "Mike lay off she wants a real man." Edward said helping me. Mike turned around and started working on the project. "Thanks Eddie." I whispered knowing his brother called him that. The school day went off like that. Mike tried I denied. At lunch I sat with Emeline, Angela, Eric,Ben and Mike. "Mike, take your arm off me or lose it." I said through my gritted teeth.

His arm moved so fast he hit Eric. I glance over at the "cool table" there was a new guy there by Jasper. "Emeline, who's that?" I whispered in that direction. "New Foster student, Andrew Vontoia, Carlisle nephew." Emeline whispered back. The guys looked jealous. It wasn't a surprize they liked me and Emeline. All the guys at our old school did too.

Andrew's POV  
It's so diffrent being a vegetarin. I sat by Jasper to see if he could help me. I had been in Volterra all of my life until Carlisle freed me. My back story was that I'm Carlisle nephew. My blond hair really helped with the story. My thirst was nearly gone. I had learned fast from Carlisle and I figured out my one power was thirst control. I glanced over across the cafeteria. I saw a girl sitting with her friends. She looked beautiful. She pulled her hair down so it goes all the way to her waist.

"Edward, who's that." I asked gesuring that way. "Jennifer, she hates Mike Newton and other players,she puts her friends before herself." Edward said giving me a run down. "And you know this how." I asked amazed. He pointed to his head and I remembered he could read minds. She slung her head back as she laughed. The scent came to me. I put my hand over my mouth and nose. I got up and walked to Edward's car.

There was a bike near it and Edward locks his car. I found a rock and was kicking it until it hit the bike and made a huge scratch it in. _What ever humans can't see that well_. The last bell ended and people came out. Edward had came out to his car and unlocked it. Before he could leave an angry looking Jennifer caem over and yelled at him. "Why is there a scratch in my bike." Edward smirked and said " I don't know why is their a scratch in your bike. "Oh don't play coy with me I know you scratch my bike so pay up it cost about 200 bucks to get it fixed." Jennifer yelled everyone was now watching.

Edward gave her the money and jumped in the car. "I don't know how you're attracted to her." Edward mumbled. "Hey atleast I didn't scratch her car." I retorted telling the biggest lie. Edward thought for a moment and said " Yeah you did that's why the 200 came out of your wallet." Edward said throwing me back my wallet. _Whatever as long as she's using it. _"You like her, well as for your relationship talk to Carlisle about that." Edward replied to my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Me own Twilight.

Andrew's POV  
I sat in Carlisle's study waiting to talk to him about Jennifer. If anyone knows anything about people it should be him. Carlisle walked in and saw me sitting on the couch. "Uh there's this girl but all I know is her name and.." I tried explaining. He stopped me and sat down. "Okay, now go." He said getting out some of the paper work. "Jennifer as in Rob's daughter, one of the strictest cops ever." Carlisle said pulling his head out of his work.

I didn't say anything cause I didn't know. Carlisle chuckled and said " Jennifer has one of the biggest files at our hospital, she's very clumbsy." I glared at him and he stopped. "Okay, you really do like her." He said writing something down. "How do you know he's a strict cop?" I asked confused. "He gave me this." Carlisle said holding out a speeding ticket. Edward ran down stairs. "I got a speeding ticket I never get speeding tickets." He yelled waving his around.

"Wow, Jennifer's dad is a good cop." I mumbled. Edward looked at me and said " Of course Jennifer's dad gave me a ticket she hates me." Edward really never showed that he hated people except for Mike Newton. "Hey, don't be pinning this on her it's your falt you were speeding in your car." I yelled back. That's when the fight happened. He throw punches and I dodged. "Both of you stop it." Carlisle said getting in the middle of us holding Edward back.

"Edward, just pay the fine and watch the speedomtor, Andrew, come here cause we need to talk." Carlisle said closing the door after Edward left. Carlisle explained how vampire and human relationships worked. "If you really love her then go for it." _I really do love her. _

Jennifer's POV  
Billy had become great friends with my dad. I dialed Billy's number. "Hello this Billy Black." He said. "This is Jen do you know any good mechanics that are cheap." I asked holding the money in my hands. "My son will do it for free just come to my house he's in the garage." He said before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and rode my bike over there. Billy rolled out of his house with the help of a guy that looked to be my age.

"Nice bike is it your's." The guy said. "Well duh it's mine." I retorted. "Sorry, it's just most girls don't." He said. "Jen stop making Jacob studder." Billy said chuckling. "So a sexist mechanic is going to fix the scratch Edward Cullen put in it." I said helping him getting it in the garage. "You're short." He said standing to his full height. "Let me rephrase that a sexist heightist mechanic is going to fix my bike." I said as he started fixing the scratch.

"Edwards just grr." I said as I ADHD made me pick up a wretch and throw it at the wall. Jacob was a little taken back but his friend was more. "Jake why is their a psyco that tried to kill me." A guy said. I turned to where the wrench landed a inch away from him. "I'm Jennifer and sorry about the wrench thing I just love my bike and he scratched it." I said. "I'm Quil and Embry couldn't come he's in trouble." Quil said looking at Jacob.

Jacob mumbled something. Within minuets he joined our conversation. "Jennifer." Someone yelled outside the garage. I opened the door for Emeline. Jacob and her immediatly clicked. "I'm a better match maker than I thought." I mumbled to myself. Quil was talking about some prank they did on Paul. "Okay well we had bought strawberry filled donuts his favorite we got all the filling out of it and replaced it with ketchup." Quil explained.

I laughed and looked at Emeline. "No don't tell them." She protested. "Aw come on it was the prank to get back at your ex." I pleaded wanting to tell it. She nodded. "Okay well I had plastic wrap on the toliet seat and told Emeline not to use that bathroom. I told Todd it was the only bathroom so he went in their and uh it came back at him." I said not embarrased. Quil and Jake were laughing like there was no tommorow. "Jake we gotta do that at Sam's." Quil said through the laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Me own Twilight.

Embry's POV  
"Jacob, is this really gonna help." I protested. "Yes and I want to see Emeline." He said parking at the beach. "So we're chick searching." I asked not understanding. "Yep, Jen does it all the time."He said closing the car door. We started walking. There were some women staring but I paid no attention to them. I recently got broken up with because I wasn't buff enough for her. "Jake, I think I found her." I whispered gesturing to one girl by the water who was soaked cause she had fallen.

"Well go over there." Jacob said pushing me all the way over there. "Jake, what up." The girl said. "Nothing just my friend here thinks you're cute." Jake said as I stabbed him in the back with my nails. "Oh really well I'd like to her that from his lips."She said pushing Jacob aside. "So what's your name or should I call you Jacob's hot friend." She said adjusting her glasses. "Uh my names Eeembryy." I studdered. "Mine's Jennifer." She said ignoring my studdering.

Jacob was beside me and holding hands with Jennifer's friend. "Hey Jake and Embry you two want to come over to watch the football game." Jennifer asked getting out her phone. "Uh yeah duh your dad got that new T.V." Jacob said. "First you have to come with us to the grocery store." Jennifer said typing something on her phone. "Hey Jake my dad said it's okay since he's at your house watching the game." Jen said putting up her phone.

"Jake and Emeline take the rabbit back to my place and me and Embry will go shopping." Jennifer said getting in her truck. I got in her truck and was hit with the loudness of her country radio. "Sorry." she said turning it down. We started talking and something really clicked. It appears the game we are watching is Alabama vs Auburn. She turned a little so I could see her shirt. "I'm the Alabama fan and Emeline is the Auburn fan." Jen said picking out some peppers.

"You're making salsa why not just buy it out of a can." I asked not trying to be rude. She looked at me straight in the eye and said " I'm buying one for the wimps and making my famous salsa for the not wimps." I gulped. I saw the peppers she put in her basket. We walked near the icecream section and she got two diffrent flavors. "Do you want something." She asked holding the door open so I could grab something.

"Uh sure." I grabbed a Ben and Jerry's icecream. Jen knew what kind to get Jacob and Emeline. We were paying when I said "Here." I handed her a tewnty dollar bill. She use it to pay and we carried out the groceries. "Embry, I got one hundred dollars from Edward Cullen I was going to use it." Jen said. Jacob told me about that and said that she was a very good actress break out into a fake cry within seconds.

We got into her house when she said " I bet guys can't carry 8 bags per arm." Jacob came outside hearing that and said " Yeah we can now watch." Jacob and I both took eight bags on each arm. The bags were now inside the house. "I can't believe you used us to get the groceries inside." Jacob said finally understanding. Jennifer shrugged and said " REverse pyschology," She was in the kitchen cutting peppers when Jacob said " Where's Jen oh she's in the kitchen."

I hit Jacob in the head and said " That was so sexist." Jennifer came out of the kitchen with a knife and said " Jacob I have a knife think about making me mad I nearly killed Quil with a wrench." I looked at her and backed away. I could have seen her earlier if I wasn't patroling. Jacob told me about the wrench thing when Jen brought out the salsa and icecream. Jacob took a bite of the salsa she made on a chip. "My sinuses are clear now." He said after eating it.

Jennifer took a chip and dipped it in. She ate like five chips and nothing she wasn't even sweating. Jacob was crying. "Jacob I know Aurburn's going to lose that bad but please don't cry." Emeline looked at Jen and said " No I think he's crying for Bama." That sent Jen into a fit of hysterical laughter. We broke open the icecream. Jen's was like a sugar overload.

* * *

Author's Note: **If you saw the Alabama vs Auburn Game you know what I'm talking about. **

**ROLL TidE ROLL**


End file.
